Life's Shattered Dreams
by Inanna1
Summary: Life is near perfect for the residents of Salem, USA. But what happens when life’s dreams are shattered? (Eventually Brimi)


Author: Inanna (aka Brinny)

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own DOOL or any characters. 

Couples: This first chapter is Broe, but the story will eventually be Brimi (way down the line). Other couples to note will be Rimi (portrayed in a less than flattering light) and some Shelle. Any others will be mentioned if needed. 

Summary: Life is near perfect for the residents of Salem, USA. But what happens when life's dreams are shattered? 

****

Life's Shattered Dreams

Brady Black felt as though he had stepped outside his life. He was merely standing still while it played out in slow motion around him. Worst of all there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing. Just sit and wait. He hated hospitals. The cold, stark white walls, the stiff chairs, the horrible feeling in his gut the moment he stepped foot in the frigid building.

He rested his head in his hands, tears stinging behind his eyes. The ticking of the clock echoed through the silent hallway. Slowly, Brady's gaze landed upon the source of the annoying sound. He watched the second hand click forwards, pause then stop. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stood up and jammed his hands deep in his pockets as he began to pace down the hall. It was empty. Not a person in sight, he'd sent them all home hours ago. Brady glanced towards the vacant seats and then at the closed door, the words ICU written in harsh black letters. 

He should be in there right now, with her. Holding her hand, caressing her hair, kissing her, telling her how much he loved her. But he couldn't. Overcome with anger, Brady pounded the wall with his fist, knocking down a flimsy folding chair in the process. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. 

"Mr. Black?" The voice startled him. His eyes landed on the doctor's stern, yet friendly face.

"Yes," Brady whispered hoarsely.

"You can see her now," he opened the door wider and gestured inside. 

"Thank you," Brady nodded and walked into the room. A lump formed in the back of his throat at the sight of her. She lay there, almost lifeless, her limp body hooked up to various machines and monitors. 

"Talk to her. Let her hear your voice," the doctor reassured him.

"Dr. Richards will she—" he swallowed hard.

"It's too soon tell Mr. Black," Dr. Richards answered slowly.

"Listen, I want the truth," Brady demanded. Dr. Richards shook his head sadly.

"It's doubtful she'll make it through the night," he told him sympathetically. 

Brady felt his knees weaken and he grabbed the guardrail for support. The tears that threatened to fall moments earlier began to slowly roll down his tensed jaw. "May I be alone with her?" 

"Of course," the doctor exited and closed the door. 

"Hey Beautiful," Brady sat beside her, his fingers finding their way to hers. 

"I…" he exhaled a shaky breath. "I love you. More…more than you know. And I will love you forever. Forever and always, just like I promised."

Brady closed his eyes as his mind flooded with memories. Memories of her voice, whether she was singing or laughing. Memories of the way she batted her eyelashes prettily, just for him. Memories of…

…their first kiss

__

"Brady," she said softly, his name sounding so sweet against the cool night air. 

"Shh," he placed a finger to her lips letting it roll off her chin. Cradling her face, he leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers, gently. 

"Why did you do that?" she questioned, protectively wrapping her arms around her body.

"Why not Chloe?" Brady shrugged.

"Because you didn't ask me, that's why not," Chloe fumed.

"I didn't think I had to," he supplied, a cocky grin dancing upon his lips. Chloe huffed, slightly, turning her back to him. "And I don't think I should," Brady announced, whirling her around and kissing her once more. This time it was passionate, hungry, explosive.

"No," Chloe agreed, "you shouldn't." 

…when he first said "I love you."

Her head lay upon his naked chest, rising with every breath he took. His fingers lazily teased the bare skin of her hip as she let out a moan in her dreamy state. He could think of nothing but the amazing women, sleeping so contently in his arms. Brady placed a tender kiss on her hair as the words tumbled from his lips. 

"I love you Chloe Lane."

…when she first said "I love you" back. 

__

"Tell me Chloe," Brady pleaded an edge of frustration in his voice.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked him, trembling. 

"That you love me," he said huskily. 

"Brady—" Chloe began nervously wringing her hands. 

"You don't have to," Brady conceded, snaking an arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. He rested his chin upon her head, heaving a sigh. "It's just that I love you, and I will love you forever. Whether you return that love or not. I will never stop loving you Chloe Lane."

"Brady," she started one more, "I love you." He smiled as she captured his lips with a kiss. 

…their wedding day.

__

"I Brady," he stopped briefly, wiping a tear that glistened at the corner of her bright cerulean eyes, "take thee Chloe…"

Brady swiped at his wet eyes and softly kissed Chloe's fingertips. He brought her palm to his cheek, the coldness of her hand mixing with the warmth of his face. The steady beep of the monitor filled the quiet room. 

"Chloe, I'm so selfish. I want you to stay for me. I can't make it without you Chloe. You're my life, understand me? My whole life is you…" 

And that's when the room went silent. 


End file.
